Various application programs, modules, or other types of software can be used to publish visual content or other information. As such, data sharing has become commonplace among software users. With respect to visual content in particular, users sometimes wish to publish visual content with other types of content such as text or other information in a single published document. For example, users may wish to create a flyer, a layout, a pamphlet, a website, an advertisement, a social networking update, an image, or the like, that includes visual content as well as other content such as text.
Because many users are not well-versed in design concepts that can be used to present the data in a meaningful format for viewers, the data published by these users may not be readily consumable and/or understood by viewers. Additionally, visual content sometimes is published quickly without consideration of how the data may best be provided to consumers of the data. As such, formats chosen to present visual content or other data may or may not be ideal. In particular, the published content may lack a format that allows the data to be useful for viewers. As such, challenges exist for publishers and/or consumers of visual content due to the increasing volume and frequency of publication of this type of content, and the challenges of presenting the visual content in a meaningful way.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.